


Too Tall

by animegirl1363



Category: K (Anime), K Project
Genre: K Project - Freeform, M/M, SCEPTER 4 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animegirl1363/pseuds/animegirl1363
Summary: In which short Akiyama tries to kiss a too tall Hidaka.





	Too Tall

_"Really? I've never noticed..."_

_"It makes him look cuter..."_

_"He needs to drink milk..."_

He could only sigh. It's been happening ever since people noticed the height difference between them. Akiyama wasn't too bothered by it, but at one point he did studder and say, 'that Hidaka is just too tall'. Hidaka was pretty cool about it and plays along with it. Just another reason why he fell in love with him.

"Himori~!" Speaking of Hidaka, he was running up to him. "Are we still on for our date tonight?"

"Of course." Akiyama smiled and nodded. His eyes trailed to Hidaka's lips. It was normally Hidaka who initiated the kisses because he would bend down to kiss him. It was a minor irritation that bothered him sometimes.

Akiyama grabbed Hidaka's hands and went in for a kiss. Only their lips didn't connect. Their lips were only centimeters away and Akiyama was struggling to make contact. It was made worse since Akiyama was standing on his tip-toes.

"Um... Himori...?" Hidaka was slightly confused. Akiyama stopped trying to kiss Hidaka and stuffed his face on his chest instead.

"You're too tall..." Akiyama said. Hidaka only patted his boyfriend's head.


End file.
